1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic test method and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly to an automatic test method and an apparatus using the same capable of substituting for human to test functions of a product by automatically pressing keys of the product.
2. The Related Art
Generally speaking, testing functions of a product is in an important part of total quality assurance operations in the product manufacturing process. Conventionally, a method to test the product is that a tester presses keys of the product and sees if the function characteristics of the product get up to initializations which are shown on a microcomputer. However, some kinds of products, such as vehicle audios, air conditioners with constant temperature and so on, have many different keys. The tester has to waste much time to be familiar with the keys in order to do exact operations. Usually, the product is manufactured in a large scale. The tester has to test the product one by one. Because the workload is too large, sometimes the tester does a wrong press, leading the test data to be wrong, and then the outputs of the product are reduced. What is more, the materials which are made into the product are wasted.
Besides the test method described above, an immobile pneumatic device is used to test the product. But the structure of the immobile pneumatic device is too complex and the manufacture cost is too high. Further more, the immobile pneumatic device can just test a single kind of product. Therefore, the immobile pneumatic device does not adapt to a popular usage.